He's a Good Daddy
by madier1095
Summary: What happens while Abby is supposedly relaxing. 1-shot; A cute, family story.


**He's a Good Daddy**

I stood in the door way, unknown to the man I was watching. As far as he knew I was relaxing in the tub, but I would trade any amount of relaxation for the sight I was seeing. Hoagie sat in his chair, back turned from me. In front of him sat our eight month old baby girl, Natalie. She was the perfect mix of Hoagie and I. She had his beautiful hair color and goofy grin, my eyes, and lighter skin than mine. I watched as little Natalie giggled away at her father's antics. In his hand was a spoon full of baby food. He spun the spoon in small circles, while making airplane noises. Natalie smiled wide as the spoon grazed her mouth. She soon caught hold of the food and gobbled it up. Hoagie got close to her face, and in that instant she blew a raspberry. Spit and baby food was splatter all on his face. I quietly giggled. Hoagie started laughing. Seeing that was the last of her food, he pulled Natalie out from her chair and held her at arm's length. She had food all down her shirt.

"Oops. Looks like Daddy forgot the bib… again. Mama's gonna be mad!" Hoagie told the girl. He carried her to the nursery where he could find clean clothes. I peaked around the corner and saw him undressing Natalie. He blew kisses on her bare belly and she chuckled. Soon he was changing her diaper. "Natie, you made a mess!" Hoagie said, as he put a fresh diaper on our baby. Natalie smiled again, and this time started kicking. She kicked over the bottle of baby powder sending a white puff cloud all over Hoagie. Again, I had to contain my laughter. Hoagie coughed a few times, having inhaled bits of powder. I watched him wipe powder from his face with a baby wipe. He quickly put pajamas on her and carried her to the kitchen. I ducked out of their sight. I heard the refrigerator door open, and after a few seconds the microwave beeps. I heard the shaking of a bottle and footsteps back towards Natalie's room. I looked around the corner once again. I saw Natalie cradled in Hoagie's arms. He looked at her and whispered, "Sweet dreams, little Natie. I love you." He kissed her on her forehead and placed her in her crib. After tucking her in, her turned off the light, and turned on the baby monitor.

I watched him walk in the direction of our room, probably off to take a shower to ride the rest of the baby powder. As I walked into our room I saw Hoagie tapping on our bathroom door, "Abby, can I come in? Natalie's in bed and I need to shower… Abby?" As he knocked on the door again, I snuck up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he jumped. "Geez, you scared me."

"You know somethin' Hoagie, you're a good Daddy." I told him snuggling into his back, "but you are very good at making messes when it comes to that baby."

"I take it you were watching the whole time?" He asked, spinning around to face me. I looked up into his eyes.

"Yep, now don't get so close. You'll get powder all over me." I said, pushing him away. He opened his arms wide, like he was going to hug me. "Nuh uh, Hoagie Gilligan, don't you_ touch_me with yo' dirty self." I started to turn away from him, but he grabbed me tightly. I squealed. He rubbed powder all on my neck and hair. "Ugh, now I gotta take a showa."

"Good, now I won't feel all alone." Hoagie said, and I could feel him undoing my robe.

"Sure thing, Romeo, but remember we don't need any more kids right now." I told him sternly. "So don't think you'll get too lucky."

"Oh Abby, you know you can't resist me." He said, mischievously.

"Watch me." I said, as he made my way to the bathroom, pulling Hoagie along.

_**Later That Night**_

It was 2:30 am. I only knew that because the little monitor on my bed side table was crying. I nudged Hoagie. "I got it." He said, as he fumbled out of bed. I soon heard Hoagie muttering 'it's okay' to Natalie on the monitor. I smiled and soon fell asleep thinking that Hoagie really was a good daddy.

_**

* * *

**__**Authors Note: Hi. Well I have a baby sister at this age and I watch my dad play with her all the time. I guess my dad reminds me of Hoagie, not only because he's a pilot, but my dad just has the same personality. So, I hope you enjoyed this story, as much I enjoyed writing it. :D -Madier**_


End file.
